Imagine Your OTP: Amnesia
by Jazzy Euphonium
Summary: Imagine your OTP prompt. An accident causes Dick to lose his memory of his family, friends, and life. When a mysterious woman visits him one day, Dick is immediately intrigued. Who is she and what role does she play in his life? Chalant.


_Imagine Person A recovering from amnesia and remembering who Person B is._

Pairings: Dick/Zatanna

Characters: Dick Grayson, Zatanna Zatara, OC

Dick stared at the window of his hospital room, carefully watching the rain trickle down the glass. He found himself captivated by the scene, anticipating which drop would fall the fastest.

After watching for a couple of minutes, Dick turned his head it observe his surroundings. He was currently sitting in bed wearing a hospital gown with a white blanket covering his legs. On his right arm, was an IV and on his index finger, a pulse monitor.

To his right stood a table holding various gifts such as flowers and cards. After being knocked out by falling debris, Dick's memory was slowly coming back to him. So far he was able to remember the faces to the names that were tagged on many of the gifts. Clark. Dinah. Roy. Artemis. Kaldur. To name a few.

Naturally, he remembered the names of his family first. Bruce, Jason, Tim, Alfred. They had come and visited him every day since he woke up, which was three days ago. However, Dick didn't realize he was unconscious for nearly a week.

As he continued to observe his surroundings, he noticed a few balloons floating near the ceiling. Both read, "Feel better" and "Get well soon!"

Seeing these gifts was a bit overwhelming for Dick. He was ridden with grief that he had forgotten all these people, but was warmed to learn how much he was loved.

When his eyes shifted to the last part of the room, he noticed the small table to his left. On top of it sat a small and worn bird stuffed animal. It was undeniably a robin. Beside it was a small wood box that held a simple metal ring and a pair of black sunglasses. Each object seemed very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Dick, using his detective skills, deduced that the ring must be his and the sunglasses and robin must be symbolic in his life. From what he remembers, he recalls Bruce telling him to take it easy and that he would be excused of his duties until he felt 100% better. Specifically he mentioned a team that was concerned for his well being. However, he still could not piece together his entire life.

Also, if he was married, why hasn't his wife come and seen him?  
If he was a leader of a team, why couldn't he remember any moments with them?

He is removed from his thinking when he hears a soft knock on the door. A kind woman walks in and introduces herself as his nurse for the day. Her name is Addie. He respectfully shakes her hand and replies "It's nice to meet you too."

Addie enters the room and goes to change the notes written on the whiteboard. She replaces the name of his nurse from last night, Jennifer, with her name. Next to this this, it's says his name, _Richard Grayson_. Other information includes, his doctor's name, diet, and illness. Amnesia.

As she is finishing checking his vitals, he hears another knock on the door. It is very soft and calm, making him believe that it is neither his father nor one of his rambunctious brothers.

Addie ushers the mystery guest in and informs her that she was just finishing up. In steps a raven haired, medium sized woman with the brightest blue eyes imaginable. She instantly catches his attention, causing him to struggle to remember who she is. When she removes her rain jacket, Dick takes notice of her appearance. She is wearing a very modest blouse with jeans and boots.

He also notices the luminous sparkle from a ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. Dick is captivated by this mysterious woman and is barely able to say a formal greeting to her.

She gives him a warm smile, but with a small tinge of sadness in it. She says, "It's nice to see you Richard. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting better each day," he paused, "I uh, feel awful right now because I frankly don't remember who you are."

He is nervous about her reaction, causing him to rub the nape of his neck. The woman initially looks calm and understanding, but he can undeniably see the hurt in her eyes.

"That's okay, you take all the time you need. My name is Zatanna," she says with a steady voice, "Just so you know and now we aren't complete strangers."

Dick chuckles at her comment and immediately feels a little better. His mood is interrupted however by two more nurses coming in with his food, vitamins, and medication.

The room suddenly becomes crowded and Zatanna leaves the room to give him some space and to talk with Addie. Dick didn't think of it as anything special, for many of his friends and family asked the nurses and doctors about his condition.

His curiosity still festered and he tried to eavesdrop on the conversation outside. Luckily, the door was open and his hearing wasn't affected by the accident.

Dick could only pick out key words such as, "waiting", "patience", and "husband". Instantly more curious he focused even harder and could hear phrases such as, "unknown recovery time", "best to not reveal too much", and "okay to bring in your children".

Children.

His children? Her children? Their children?

Dick didn't want to rush to conclusions, but he had to know who this woman was. If she was his wife, why couldn't he remember her?

Once he swallowed his medication and vitamins, the nurses left him to eat his meal. The woman, or should he say Zatanna, walked in. But this time she had a small eight year old boy with her and an even smaller five year old girl.

Both children seemed hesitant to enter the room and to approach him. Dick tried to give them a reassuring smile, even though he knew they were practically strangers. The boy was lean and muscular. Dick assumed that he must do some kind of sport or athletic activity. Like Zatanna, and undeniably himself, the boy shared their vibrant blue eyes and raven hair. The girl also shared the two similar features as her family. However, her fair skin and beauty were undeniably Zatanna's. The former looked as if she were a younger version of the latter.

Both were apprehensive and unsure of how to approach him. He noted how Zatanna made a brave face for them and held both of their hands tightly.

Suddenly, Dick's eyes grew wide as he began to recollect some of his memory. The names, John and Ella, echoed in his head. However, as quickly as the moment came, it left just the same.

Dick decided to take the initiative and introduced himself, "Hi guys, my name is Richard, but you can call me Dick. What are your names?"

Zatanna whispered something inaudible to them, but Dick guessed it was more reassurance.

The boy said his name first, followed quickly by his sister. As he had guessed, they were John and Ella.

"Nice to meet you guys," Dick said with a smile, "I know we have probably already met before, but please forgive me. I was in an accident and don't remember much about my life."

"It's okay," Ella responded bravely.

She looked as if she was on the verge of tears and it broke Dick's heart.

Zatanna saw her daughter's pain, knelt down, and hugged her.

"Sweetie, Grandpa is in the waiting room. Go there with John and tell Grandpa to get you guys something to eat," Zatanna said.

"Okay Mommy," Ella responds, grabbing John's hand and walking out of the room.

There is a heavy silence in the air before Dick breaks the ice again.

"I'm trying to be nonchalant here, but are you my wife? And are those our kids?"

Zatanna nods quietly, a large smile on her face. Without saying anything, she immediately knows what Dick wants to say.

"I know you're probably confused why I'm smiling, but even with your memory gone you are still the same. In a good way, of course."

Dick raises an eyebrow and gives her a smirk. It is the iconic look he has given her ever since they were kids.

"That's good. I'm glad I know a little bit more about my life, even though I can't remember it. It's a bit overwhelming, you know, with all this..." He trails off, unsure of what to say.

Zatanna notices his sadness and walks towards him to take his hand in hers. She figures he trusts her because he doesn't flinch or shy away from her touch. Instead she feels him hold onto her as if she is his anchor to this world.

She takes a deep breath and says, "I know it can all be overwhelming, but promise me you'll try to stay whelmed. You once told me that when we were younger. You there for me when I needed someone and now I'm going to stand by you," Zatanna said firmly and confidently. As much as it broke her heart to see him like this, she knew that she had to be strong for him. He would do the same if she was in his position.

Looking into her eyes, Dick felt safer and relieved. He knew that she meant every word and would stand by them. Even though they were husband and wife, they still felt like strangers. Kissing her on the lips didn't seem right for the situation, so he settled on a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as if she would be taken from him later. He rubbed his hands in small circles and breathed in deeply. Her scent was reassuring and familiar, lavender and vanilla.

After what felt like hours in each other's arms, Dick pulled back. Not before he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Zatanna smile grew until it couldn't get any bigger. The two sat there together looking into each other's eyes and caught up on all the events that had occurred the last week.

When it was time for Zatanna, John, and Ella to leave, Dick noticed that the weather had changed dramatically. The rain was gone, sun shining, and birds chirping.

Even with his memories gone, Dick was looking forward to falling in love with his family all over again.


End file.
